A Very Different Day
by Achelois
Summary: AU for the season two ending. I really love this show and just cannot wait for season 3.


Authors Note: Just watched the Almighty Johnsons and need there to be a season 3 soon. This is an AU where Helen does not die and Gaia is not going to be involved with Anders.

Though I don't believe it would help me at all with copyright laws I will add this for traditions sake. I do not own any of the characters in this story, also, I have no money at all – you can't bleed a turnip.

Please be kind, I haven't written anything in a good 7 years.

Chapter one:

One tiny step forward and my whole life will change, I won't just be Gaia anymore, I will be a goddess. As if that change wasn't crazy enough my whole personality could just change completely and destiny or fate has already decided that I will be with the man she has chosen with no input on my part at all. How much do I hope that Zeb is right, that if I want to be Frigg I will be Frigg and not Papatuanuku; that I will be with Axel, Odin and not Jerome, Maui. I'm not saying that Jerome is a bad guy, he's a little old fashion about his ideas but I can see he is sweet if a little dim. Then again, no one ever accused Axel of being the brightest bulb in the box. It's just that... I love Axel, I've loved him for years now. To know that we could be fated together is crazy, unbelievable, it makes me so happy and it terrifies me.

Will I still be me when this is over, will I still have any choice at all. What if I'm not Frigg and I suddenly am completely in love with Jerome and have no choice in the matter... what would that do to Axel.

As panic takes hold in me again I just want to run away. Looking up and around at everyone with a tight smile I guess that Axel understands what is going on in my head, he mouths he loves me. Warmth floods through me and I remember his words from this morning so clearly it almost feels that if I close my eyes I will be back there in bed with him. His arms around me, holding me tightly to his body shivering in the after glow... that perfect feeling of acceptance and love. The closeness I've only ever felt with him.

His eyes shining with love and voice choked with emotion "I love you Gaia. No matter what happens today, remember that, no matter what I will always love you." Just thinking about being there with him brings back my resolve. Think Frigg thoughts I tell myself.

Turning I looked out at the water, in the distance there is a green light, it looks like a glowing mist or a smoke just forming on the surface.

"It's time" Ingrid's voice drew me back into the here and now. I kneeled down in the water and she put her arms around me cradling me as I leaned back.

'Think Frigg thoughts. Think Frigg thoughts. Think Frigg thoughts'. The mantra replayed again and again in my head. As the light came closer I focused my whole being on my love for Axel, my wish to be with him over all others.

My head went under and I felt the light around me, it felt old and wise, it felt young and full of joyful energy, it felt like love and it was wrapping me up in the closest embrace I had ever felt. I focused on my love for Axel and I felt all thought fade away as an energy surged through me. I felt amazing! Like I had just had the best chocolate, the best sex, the best meal and had just won a million dollars. Bounding up from under the water I opened my eyes to see Ingrid smiling down at me.

"Hello welcome back."

I smiled in return and took the offered hand. Turning around to the assembled gods I saw so much anticipation. I saw them all looking at me, trying to figure out who I am, what I am the them now. I felt some small measure of relief that I haven't suddenly lost all control of myself. I am not about to go up to any man and kneel at any point soon. I's still me, still Gaia, still totally in control of myself.

"Thank god" I muttered and then laughed as I thought about it, thanking god is a bit silly now that I am one.

I focus on Jerome and thought about what I felt for him, and felt the same as I had a few minutes ago. I smiled a small smile at him and saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I see him and it is like the world has stopped. Everything else fades into the background, sound seemed warped and faded out as energy flowed through me. My vision narrows until there is nothing else in my world but his face. I'm trapped in his eyes and he in mine and it felt like my soul was trying to leap out of my chest in his. Keeping my eyes on his and feeling such belonging, such rightness, I step forward careful of my footing, careful not to let my eyes stray least this connection be broken.

He is walking the same measured steps down the bank to the edge of the water and as he reaches the place where earth and water meet he holds out his hands to me.

I grasp them in mine and nearly let out a gasp as I fell the energy intensify, it has become like a raging hurricane within my chest. I smiled up into the face of my love and I knew without a doubt who I am and why this isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Hello." I whispered it so low I'm surprised that he was able to hear, but judging by the smile on his face he much have.

"Hello." he replied in return.

I can't stand it any longer and pull him close, thankfully he take the initiative to take me into his arms and pull me into a long deep kiss. It is like lightning is striking us again and again. I'm on fire with lust and love for this man. I never want to break apart from him. He is mine and I am his and this is how it should be, how it will be forever more. After what seems an eternity and yet no time at all he pulls back his lips from mine and pulls me into a hug so strong it would have crushed my mortal self.

"I love you, my lord Odin."

"I love you, my lady Frigg."

The moment is broken when I hear a squeal; Ingrid had heard us and seemed to be very excited for us judging by the expression on her face and her quickly clapping hands.

"It's her, it's really her! Gaia is Frigg!" she calls to the assembled gods.

I hear Loki shout "Nooo! Really!?" sarcastically.

As I gaze around the clearing, noticing for the first time that the sky which had been cloudless when I had put my head under the water is filled with grey clouds, lightning had struck several trees in the clearing, flowers that were about to die are in full bloom once again. Freaky.

"We can't have one moment to ourselves can we"

I smile at him "Well Axel it's a little hard to have a moment to yourself while surrounded by nosey gods. We will just have to practice." He smiles back and kisses my forehead.

"So what do we do now?"

"I have absolutely no idea, on my 21st Mike told me our mother had abandoned us to become a tree, left me with a sword and dropped me home"

"Well I think I would be alright with the getting home part, I would like to get out of these wet clothes and then I want to get pissed. Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Think I will continue this for a while. Actually get some dialogue for the other characters.

End for now.


End file.
